Non-volatile memory devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory drives and removable storage cards, provide increased portability of data and software applications. Such devices may copy data from a source location in memory to a destination location in the memory using error detection and correction techniques to remove errors in the copied data. Alternatively, such devices may copy data from the source location to the destination location without using error detection and correction during the copy operation. Copying data without using error detection and correction reduces copy latency but increases a risk that the data becomes unrecoverable due to too many errors accumulating in the data. Therefore, it would be beneficial to improve an average speed of data copying within a non-volatile memory device while maintaining an acceptably low risk that the data becomes unrecoverable due to accumulated errors.